


The Blue Coffin

by Anotherfan101



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherfan101/pseuds/Anotherfan101
Summary: This is a one-shot story. It is Vegeta's reaction at Bulma's Funeral with song lyrics. The song is Gone away by Five Finger Death Punch.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Blue Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been listening to the song Gone Away by Five Finger Death Punch, highly recommend you listen to it before reading. But every time I heard the song this scene kept playing over and over in my head, so I just had to get it out! I know that it is sad and heart breaking... sooo I hope you don't hate me to much.
> 
> And I had this shot story up on Fanfic for a while now, and then just decided to put it up on here after rereading it myself. Totally made myself cry...

A light drizzle of rain hit in a quiet pitter-patter on top of a sea of black umbrellas. The sky was a dull unmoving grey, intensifying the feelings of loss and dread amongst the umbrellas occupants. The umbrellas formed a perfect circle around a six-foot hole in the ground that an elegant blue casket was hovering over.

There was one occupant amongst the crowd that refused to hold an umbrella and allowed the light rain to fall and coat his handsome features; it was an attempt to numb the painful feeling that was filling his body. A few droplets of rain hit his face, hiding the stray tears that dared to fall. His flame styled hair that normally stood up straight and proud now sagged slightly limp from the weight of the rain. His eyes fixed unmoving on the blue coffin in front of him.

Blue, like her mesmerizing eyes and her soft silky hair that he just loved to run his calloused fingers through... A feeling that will now become a distant memory.

_Maybe in another life_

_I could find you there_

_Pulled away before your time_

_I can't deal it's so unfair_

_And it feels_

_And it feels like_

_Heaven's so far away_

_And it feels_

_Yeah it feels like_

_The world has grown cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

Vegeta toned out the words that the priest was saying, talking about just how much the woman who lay in the casket was loved, the success that she had in her life, That she was taken to the afterlife way too soon. He was in such a trance that he did not even feel the soft small hands of his 25-year-old daughter wrap around his arm and her head rest upon his shoulder, seeking comfort. She too did not mind the light pitter-patter of rain that now speckled upon her face, mixing with her already flowing tears.

Vegeta wanted to turn toward his daughter and comfort her, but he couldn't. Just looking at her was becoming too hard for Vegeta, his daughter was the spitting image of his beloved beautiful wife. His wife who now lay within the coffin just a few feet away from him.

Vegeta's brows scrunched together as he watched the people who he grew to call his friends and family all place a single black rose on top of the blue coffin. Saying their final goodbyes to their beloved friend before departing from the cemetery.

_Leaving flowers on your grave_

_Show that I still care_

_But black roses and Hail Mary's_

_Can't bring back what's taken from me_

_I reach to the sky_

_And call out your name_

_Oh please let me trade_

_I would_

"Come on Papa," A shacking soft voice came from his side. "It's our turn to say bye to Mama." The young woman gave a small shack to her father's arm, trying to get him out of his trance.

Vegeta did not respond nor move from his position.

"Come on Bulla," a young man said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let Papa have a moment alone with Mama."

Bulla nodded her head slowly before she let go of her father's arm. "We will see you at home, Papa." She turned to follow her brother, Trunks, to the blue coffin. A new rush of tears running down her cheeks as a trembling hand lifted to place a delicate blue rose upon all of the black ones. "Rest in peace Mama, we will miss you dearly."

Trunks placed a blue rose next to his sisters, the two siblings held their hands on top of the coffin for a short minute, prolonging the final goodbye to their mother. "Bye Mama," Trunks whispered as he pulled away, bringing his sister with him. Arms wrapped around each other, in sibling support, they walked away and out of the cemetery, leaving Vegeta alone in the rain staring longingly at the blue coffin.

Vegeta's fist clenched so hard over the blue rose in his hand that the thorn punctured his skin, causing blood to slowly drip off of his hand and onto with damp wet grass below.

_And it feels_

_And it feels like_

_Heaven's so far away_

_And it stings_

_Yeah it stings now_

_The world is so cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

_Gone away_

_Gone away_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh_

_Yeah ooh-ooh_

_Oh yeah_

Vegeta was alone in the cemetery now, the only company that he had was the blue coffin and the soft pitter-patter of rain that was steadily growing faster and harder.

Vegeta's brows twitched, his jaw tensed as he struggled to make his body move forward toward the coffin and lay his rose. he was having an extreme inner battle, flashes of her smiling face kept flashing before his eyes.

That smile and those sparkling blue eyes that would without warning just spark with fire. The fire that Vegeta fell in love with... And it was gone now.

With a shake of his shoulders, Vegeta fell to his knees, the wetness from the grass soaking through his pants. With another twitch of his shoulders, Vegeta threw his head back and let out an agonizing cry of sorrow to the sky.

_I reach to the sky_

_And call out your name_

_Oh please let me trade_

_I would_

Vegeta screamed at the sky until his voice grew hoarse and that all his lungs would let out was nothing but silence.

_And it feels_

_And it feels like_

_Heaven is so far away_

_And it feels_

_Yeah, it feels like_

_The world has grown cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

_He closed his eyes, his yelling tirade coming to an end, and began to be replaced by a wave of calm._

_Gone away_

_Gone away_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh_

_Yeah ooh-ooh_

_Oh yeah_

The rain had stopped falling, and a small clearing opened up within the clouds, allowing a small shine of the sun to shine through, hitting Vegeta and the blue coffin in front of him.

Slowly Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at the clearing sky above him. A small rumble of thunder could be heard not too far in the distance. It was like his woman was talking to him from up above; _get up homeboy, everything will be ok, and if you don't ill rain on your ass with some thunder this time._

With a small smirk, he slowly raised himself up from the wet ground and made his way to Bulma's coffin. With a heavy sigh, he lifted his hand and placed the now blood-stained blue rose on top. Without, a word he turned on his heels and walked away.

She may be gone, but she will be waiting for him in the afterlife for that one day that he finally goes to join her. And they can be together again... forevermore.

_And it feels_

_Yeah, it feels like_

_The world has grown cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

**Author's Note:**

> Are you crying? cuz I'm crying. Let me know what you think.


End file.
